


Merry Christmas, Jonathan

by firelady101



Series: One shots for Jancy [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Oops, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public teasing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, nancy is always in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelady101/pseuds/firelady101
Summary: Jonathan’s family is invited to The Wheeler’s for Christmas Eve dinner. He was expecting a nice time with Nancy, he was not expecting her hand to be teasing him throughout dinner. He had to keep control, if he even could.





	Merry Christmas, Jonathan

**Author's Note:**

> “Nancy teases Jonathan during a family dinner and he ends up snapping and dragging her into her room the second they're alone” - prompt sent to me ! Hope you like it

Christmas Eve at the Byers’ house was always so boring. They would eat dinner together, like every other night. But this night they put cookies out for Santa, read ‘Twas The Night Before Christmas and call it a night. Jonathan was used to this tradition, as odd as it seems. It was something his mother and brother have always done. Even when Lonnie was around, he’d join in. It was nice for Jonathan to see his parents getting along and having fun.

  
The cookies for Santa is his mother’s favorite and they still do it, even though both her boys are old enough not to have Santa. But Jonathan likes the way his mother smiles on Christmas morning when Will looks at the plate of half-eaten cookies and says, “Mom look! Santa came.” It will never get old.  
But, tonight was different. He was not at home with just his small family. He was at the Wheeler’s house, with his girlfriend and her family. His mom was here too, with Will. They agreed to have a late Christmas eve since they were invited over her. Hopper was here with Eleven as well, it was one big-Demogorgon-fighting family. Ironically at that.

  
Mrs. Wheeler had the idea to invite her children’s significant others and their families to their family dinner. She was excited for her kids and wanted to make them feel that she liked the kids they were with. Mike and Nancy were both quick to answer yes. Especially since Hopper was going to bring Eleven over to their house for her first Christmas anyway.  
Hopper and Eleven were always around now. He’s helping Joyce cope with the death of Bob. While Will has been hanging out with Eleven more, they both have the connection of the upside down. And he needs that.

  
Jonathan was looking forward to this night for a while. Having their parents bond, and exchange gifts with each other. He was hoping for a nice night but, he was not expecting to get a hard in the middle of dinner though. But he also wasn’t expecting Nancy to have her hand on his thigh most of the night. Rubbing him through his jeans as they ate. She carried along with dinner like nothing was happening. Jonathan’s face was red, he was trying to focus on the food in front of him, trying not to moan as she touched him. He glared at her when he caught her eyes. She giggled and pulled her hand back, leaving him alone the rest of dinner.

“Hey, when do want to do presents?” Jonathan said to Nancy once he was able to control his voice again. “I don’t have my gift with me right now. But I can come over tomorrow after your family is all done with gifts. Is that okay?”

  
“Oh, yeah. I was going to give you yours tonight. But not sure yet.” Nancy turned to smirk at him, “I might have one in the living room I can give you once we’re done eating.” She reached over and touched him through his pants again. He swatted her hand away, “Nancy, please stop.” Jonathan whispered to her, low enough only she could hear, “it’s not appropriate.”

  
“So?” Nancy smiled, taking a bite of her potatoes. It was very uncomfortable for him to move and run to the bathroom once everyone had left the table. He splashed water in his face, taking some deep breaths and trying to get his penis to behave. Once he was done, and his hard on had gone down a little he decided to leave the bathroom to find his girlfriend. Nancy walked over to the tree, him close behind hoping no one could tell he was slightly hard in his jeans. He tried to walk as normal as possible, knowing Hopper would definitely say something if Jonathan was acting strangely. So he was trying to keep it on the down low.

He stood behind Nancy watching her bend over in her black and red dress she had worn to the SnowBall dance. He had told her how much he liked the dress that night. He especially liked it when it was hitched up her hips, while she rode him in his car behind the school in the parking lot. It was a nice dress, but now all he could think about was that night. She did that on purpose, he could tell by the way she bent over and looked at him a smile on her face.

  
Nancy turned back to him, “here.” She handed him a gift. Jonathan leaned down to kiss her nose as he unwrapped it.

  
It was a picture frame, in it was a photo Dustin took of them from the SnowBall with Jonathan’s camera. He smiled, “how did you get this from me?”

  
“Well, I stole it,” Nancy said innocently. “It’s not your only gift either,” she purred looking up at him.

  
Joyce, Hopper, Karen, and Ted all were drinking wine together, while the kids went downstairs to play D&D. Nancy had turned to back against Jonathan, taking his hand in hers kissing it. Her other hand reached back between them, hidden by her to touch him again. “Oh, you’re still hard.”

  
“Yes, why are you doing this?” Jonathan moaned slightly, “there are way too many people in the house right now. Our parents. Hopper!”

  
“Oh are you afraid of him?” she giggled, “I’m just trying to see if you can control yourself. To see how hard I can get you through your jeans before you have to go to the bathroom and take care of yourself. Or if you’ll just cum in your pants.” Nancy knew what she was doing, “I was hoping you’d do that. I’d have amazing blackmail on you forever.”

  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his cock,“Baby, if you keep doing that, I won’t be able to control myself.” He whispered into her ear, in a low husky voice.

 _Baby_ \- he only called her that when he was horny. Any other time didn’t make sense, and she wouldn’t have liked it any other way.

Nancy smirked, this is just what she wanted. Horny, frustrated Jonathan. The Jonathan who would throw her against the wall, his hand on her mouth as he thrust as fast as he could into her. The Jonathan who made her cum so fast in the middle of his living room because she bet him he couldn’t make her cum with just one finger. She knew exactly how to bring this Jonathan out when she wanted him the most; make him so flustered by teasing him around other people. She knew the second her mother suggested to her to bring him and his family, she was going to get him to this point.

  
She backed into him closer, she could feel his hardening cock against her, “What if I don’t want you to control yourself?” She whispered back to him. She knew they were whispering low enough that no one on the other side of the room could hear it over their chatter and laughter.

  
“I think we need to go to your room while everyone is distracted, what do you say to that?”  
Nancy grabbed his hand, and they both began to climb up the stairs. She knew their parents drank enough wine to even notice they weren't there for at least a little while. But it was going to be enough time for Jonathan to have his way with her, she could already tell by the way he growled in her ear as he trailed close behind her.  
Once they got to her room, Jonathan’s lips were on hers so fast, and he picked her up, pushing her against the door as he closed it. “Why did you have to tease me so much?” His words were more playful, but they sounded so much sexier than intended.

  
“Because I wanted this.” Nancy moaned into his neck, “I needed this Jonathan. I like when you’re in control like this.” He has her arms above her head, both her tiny wrists could fit into one hand. His mouth was on her neck, smothering her in wet messy kisses.  
His other hand had worked its way down to her thigh, sliding up into her dress.  
Nancy wanted to reach her hand in between them to cup his cock through his jeans. She needed to feel how hard he was, how badly he wanted her, but her hands were pinned above her head. Jonathan whispered softly, tracing his fingers up, going to cup her through her panties only to find she wasn’t wearing any at all, she was dripping wet with need, she whimpered at the contact of his finger on her clit. She arched her back and gave out a small squeal.

  
“No panties?” Jonathan whispered into her ear, “you were planning on this happening?”

  
“I’ve been planning on this happening the day my mom invited you. I wanted to bring out this in you, it makes me so wet. And want you so bad. _Fuck, I-I.._ ” She was interrupted when pleasure overpowered her, feeling his finger dip inside of her. “Fuck Jonathan.” Nancy looked into his dark eyes, filled with need and desire for her.

They were still pressed against her door, one foot on her tip toes as she had her other leg hooked around his hip, giving him better access to her. His hand still held her wrists together keeping her from touching him. All Nancy could do was arch her back and wiggle her hips on his fingers. “Jonathan.” Nancy whispered, “I want to touch you.”

  
“You’ve done enough touching and teasing Nance. It’s my turn.” He growled hungrily.

  
“Please?” Nancy pouted, “our family is downstairs. We have to be fast. I want you to me, please.” She begged. Nancy usually was not the begging type, but Jonathan wanted to make her work for it.

  
He pulled his fingers out of her and found her clit. He rubbed it as hard and fast as he could, covering her lips with his so she wouldn’t make too much noise. As thrilling as the idea was that they could be caught at any second was, Jonathan didn’t want to get caught. He knew he has limited time.

  
His original plan was to get her up here, bring her to the brink of orgasm and then leave. Make her feel hot and bothered and wanting more, like she’s been doing for the whole night. Now that he had her in this position he needed to be inside of her, he had self-control. And he knew this is where Nancy wanted him, in control but she was the one who would always be in control in the bedroom, she wanted this after all. And she got it, with ease.  
Jonathan’s fingers worked fast on her, knowing just the right spot to get her there, “Oh I’m so close, please don’t stop…” Nancy whispered on his lips, pulling back from their kiss. Her lips were red and swollen there was a slight sweat on her forehead. She bit her lip as she came, rocking hard against the door, causing a loud noise. She didn’t care, she needed to feel this out, “I need you to me, please?”

  
Jonathan only growled in response, letting her hands go and grabbing her hips hoisting her up her legs wrapped around him quickly. She quickly kissed him, her hands going between them to unbuckle his belt, unbutton his jeans and zip them down. She grabbed his jeans, along with his boxers and wiggled them down to his mid thigh. She watched as his erection sprung free, he was so hard and ready.  
“Condom?” He whimpered into her neck. He had half the mind to push into her like this, raw and needy. Even though she was on the pill now, there is no need to chance it yet.

  
“My bedside table.” Nancy huffed, clinging to him as he walked over to her bed, still wrapped around him. She was so little and light it was like nothing to hold her up like this. Her mouth was hot on his neck and jaw, smothering him in kisses. Her hips moved against his stomach, brushing against his hard on. He held onto her with one hand, reached for the condom with the other. After he handed it to her he pressed her against the wall again. His hands were cupping her ass, he looked down to watch her put the condom on him. “Oh _shit_ … are you ready?”

  
Nancy whimpered, “Please…” she helped guide him into her. They both sighed with relief, finally, he was in her. He didn’t move at first, her hands clawed at his back through his sweater adjusting to the feeling of him inside her, she almost screamed. But bit his lip trying to keep quiet. Jonathan began to move in her, fucking her against the wall.

  
They heard a roar of laughter come from downstairs, followed by a cling of glasses. No one has noticed they were gone yet, so they had a little more time. But Jonathan wasn’t going to be slow her right now, he needed her. She needed him, and oh god was she receiving him.

  
He dug his fingers into her hips as he drove her closer to orgasam with purely penitration. His pelvic bone brushing against her clit every now and then, but Nancy had no idea she’d ever be able to cum like this. Without the help of either of their fingers. She clung to him, one hand tangled into his hair, the other on his back gripping into his sweater. They didn’t make too much noise, sighs and gasps alongside each others names. Jonathan was becoming quite the expert at this compared to their first time. He was learning fast; Nancy was a needy lover, and she was learning too.

  
“Oh god, baby, you’re so tight.” He whispered into her ear as he picked up speed slightly. Dirty talk, something that Nancy was never expecting when they started to have sex. She thought he would be quite, like Steve was. But he was very vocal with her, telling her exactly what he wants and needs, telling her how good she feels on him. He was a different lover than Steve all together too, moaning her name, barely being able to control his hips when they were together.

  
Nancy was close, the coils deep in her tummy ready to spring. They were kissing aggressively, Nancy’s lip stick was all over him. Something she loves to see; marking her man. “Jonatha— Jonathan!” She said a little louder than intending, “don’t stop.” Nancy arched her back into the wall, dropped her head back and purred as she came around him. Rocking against his hips and the wall, staying as quite as possible.

  
Jonathan loved to watch her cum, it made him feel proud most of the time. He heard stories of guys’ girlfriends faking it, just to get it over with. But not Nancy, she felt everything he gave her with pleasure when they had sex. He loved her so much, loved this. His nails were digging into her sides as he came into the condom, rolling his hips with hers as they road out their orgasams. Jonathan’s mouth was in her neck, groaning.

  
They didn’t move for a few seconds, just staying like this together. Jonathan stepped back, Nancy moaned when he set her on her legs. She wobbled a little, catching herself against the wall, “wow. I’m going to have to tease you like that more often.” She joked poking his stomach.

  
Jonathan glared at her as he fixed his jeans, “please don’t. Someone could have seen us. I’m sure they have noticed we’re not down there anymore.”

  
Nancy winked at him, “they might just think we're in the basement with our brothers.” She shrugged, “besides I don’t think we have been up here that long.”

  
Jonathan turned away from her to look at himself in the mirror shocked to see red lipstick smudges on his neck, jaw, and cheeks. “Fuck Nancy it looks like I was beaten up in here.” He poked at a forming hicky that was close enough to his collar bone he could cover up later. She giggled, “it’s only lipstick silly. We can clean it off.”

  
Nancy helped Jonathan clean up along side her self. She reapplied her make up and smoother out her dress. Her legs felt like jello, but she tried her best to stay balanced. Jonathan laughed to himself as he watched her, “damn am I that good?” He teased, getting a glare as her reaction.

  
They walked downstairs to see that their parents were sitting around the table, completely oblivious to the fact that they were gone for so long.  
Jonathan had a smug smirk on his face that quickly disappeared once he caught Hopper’s grin. He could tell by the look on the chief’s face that they were caught.

  
Jonathan’s face went red, turning away to go downstairs to be with his brother, Eleven and Mike. Nancy followed, confused on why he was so embarrassed. She brushed it off to the side, grabbing his hand and kissing it. She pointed up to the ceiling, fining that there was a mistletoe above them. “Merry Christmas, Jonathan.”

  
“Merry Christmas Nancy.” He leaned down to kiss her, knowing that having her by his side this next year was going to be great. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I got a few propts from a lovely tumblr friend <3 iamthethumperanon  
> On here they are Militafire  
> I’m sorry this took me so long to post. I hope it’s what you wanted :)
> 
> Thank you everyone who’s been encouraging me and giving me Kudos and comments. It means a lot


End file.
